


The Perks of Having a Body

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Android Uno, Android Uno has switchable genitalia, Androids, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottomless, Cowgirl Position, DUno, Dry Humping, Erections, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Missionary Position, Pantsless, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Groping, Riding, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Romance, Rubbing, crotch grab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Donald and Uno cap off a patrol with some heartfelt lovemaking.Featured illustrations by DaniHapunkt
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	The Perks of Having a Body

**Author's Note:**

> These two are in love and you will never convince me otherwise! lol Enjoy!

High upon the ultimate vantage point, Duck Avenger watched the Duckburg nightlife buzz away. From a safer vantage point away from the rooftop edge, Uno watched his partner. The slight chill of the night air might’ve sent a shiver down any other duck’s spine, but not Uno. He may have been out in only a forest green turtleneck, a reflection of his favorite color, but the cold didn’t affect him. Nor did heat. Those advantages came from being a highly advanced artificial intelligence in operation of an equally highly advanced and lifelike android body.

The two had recently begun adventuring together, with Uno acting as a sort of sidekick/equal partner to Duck Avenger. Together, they kept the streets of Duckburg safe from threats both terrestrial and extra. Tonight had seen only a few instances of petty crime, which were easy fodder for a seasoned hero like Duck Avenger. Thus it was barely 10:00, the nightlife was buzzing, and there was nothing to do.

Uno loved Duck Avenger. An odd concept for what was essentially a robot, but his programming was so biological and ever adaptable, the average duck would be hard pressed to notice anyone but another of their kind. He didn’t know he could feel this way about anyone, but the diabolical hero standing a few feet away, and especially the duck behind the mask, wasn’t just anyone. His first real friend, and later on, his boyfriend, Duck Avenger would always share a special place in Uno’s memory.

A special place that came with certain benefits.

When the two had begun to be more intimate with one another, for One, it came more from a place of wanting to help Donald relax after a long day’s work. After squashing the awkwardness, Donald welcomed the concept and let the AI do what he would. In this way, the two explored each other, physically and mentally, and their relationship grew only stronger.

It wasn’t long until One gained his body and took on his new identity as Uno Ducklair, son of the famed inventor, and this brought someone on equal terms with duckkind with whom Donald could interact. Again, it only served to make their bond virtually unbreakable.

It helped that Uno was a helluva looker too, if he did say so himself.

So was Donald. More handsome than he gave himself credit for, loyal, fierce, funny, and courageous. Uno wanted nothing more than to cherish every moment he could with the love of his life.

And they weren’t accomplishing much standing on a rooftop waiting for action that would likely never come. It was time for the android to make his own action.

Uno snuck up behind his hero and placed his left hand on the corresponding shoulder while resting his chin on the other one. “Well, old cape, we’re free for the rest of the night. What shall we do?”

Duck Avenger felt heat coming to his cheeks, feeling Uno coming into close contact with him. He was so helplessly in love with the android, that he melted like putty in his hands every time. “Er, I dunno. Uh...been a while since I’ve had a night this slow.”

Uno knew that Duck Avenger would bow to his every whim when he got in his personal space like this. One of the many advantages of having an android body. So when he got the idea to make a bold move, he was certain it would elicit a particular reaction that drove his circuits wild.

Eyes half-lidded, sultry secrets inside, he reached over Duck Avenger’s right shoulder and slid his hand down below his belt and between his legs, delicately resting it upon Duck Avenger’s crotch. “Want to go to bed, hero?”

Duck Avenger broke out in a mad blush and turned his head slightly but sharply toward his boyfriend, his pelvis tingling with Uno’s presence there. He could scarcely form a coherent thought at this point, much less speak, but a night breeze blowing by helped him say one thing: “Uno...w-we’re in public.”

They were high above any prying Duckburgian eyes, but it was still way too public for Duck Avenger’s liking. Thoise thoughts were quickly replaced with desire as the hand on his groin began rubbing it, making his mind hazy with the tingling growing down there.

Uno felt a bulge growing where he rubbed, and he pressed his own groin against Duck Avenger’s tail and ground against his rump, slowly and sensually. “In that case, we’d better get back to the Tower. We can do anything we want back there.” He pecked Duck Avenger on the cheek and squeezed his bulging crotch, licking his lips at how tight his suit was and how it left nothing to the imagination as to Duck Avenger’s growing desire.

Duck Avenger let out a low, quiet moan and shuddered. “I-I think I’d really like that.”

Uno smirked. “Me too, Duck Avenger.”

The trip back to Ducklair Tower was a blur for the wound up hero. One moment, Uno was leading him to the Revenger, hand still gripping his private area. The next, he and the android were making out on a mattress in the middle of the 151st floor’s main area. The bright, clinical lights were dimmed, the wall-to-ceiling window was closed off, and candles flickered all around them.

Uno lifted the mask away from his lover’s eyes, then reached around to unzip the form-fitting kevlar suit. He carefully eased it off from top to bottom, the belt and boots having been left by the elevator a while ago. 

Now Donald was leaned back onto the bed, fully exposed to his boyfriend. All the times they had sexed each other up before, and each time felt like the very first time. His heart thumped, his face was red as an apple, and his erection was throbbing.

Uno began by stroking Donald’s arms from hand to shoulder with a soft touch. Donald sighed as Uno then massaged his chest, working out any errant muscle knots. The fingers moved slowly down to his hips, holding steady just above where his feathers met his bare thigh. The two shared a look, Uno’s of tender confidence, Donald’s likely of needy desperation.

Nodding, Uno moved down to Donald’s penis and kissed it. Donald shuddered, beak slightly twitching. He felt Uno lick his cock at the tip, adding more moisture to his already leaking drakehood. The sensations of desire were burning and he grunted softly as his penis throbbed in pleasure. Grasping the base, Uno began sucking Donald’s cock, and the noise that came out of Donald’s mouth could be described as “lusty.” He could feel his blush growing stronger, a sign of his embarrassment for his animalistic urges. He couldn’t help it. Uno learned quickly how to optimally please Donald and he was so grateful to have someone who loved him like this.

“Hah! W-wait, please,” Donald breathed. Uno stopped and removed his mouth. Donald sighed, no longer feeling like he was about to let loose.

“Are you okay, hero?” asked Uno, a soft gaze on his face.

“Sorry, but I was close and I didn’t wanna end this just yet.”

“What’s next, Donald?”

Donald looked away briefly, gathering up some courage, then he looked back at Uno. “Um...can you ride me?”

Uno smirked. “Front or back?”

Donald gulped. “Front, please?”

“Anything for you, old bean.”

Donald smiled, relieved. One of Uno’s advantages of having an android body was that it was fully customizable in all aspects, including sex. He could attach a silicone penis to his crotch for the times when Donald wanted something to blow, or something inside him. For other times, when Donald wanted a more traditional experience, the space where a penis would be housed a self-lubricating hole, an experience akin to the opposite sex. And this was what he was hungry for tonight.

Uno climbed on top of Donald and lifted his turtleneck over his head, depositing it over the side of the bed. He then enveloped Donald in another kiss. Donald pressed into it, moaning as he felt Uno humping his groin. He knew the hole was in the process of opening, while dripping its warm lube onto his cock. Desire burned in his stomach, and sweat dripped down his brow.

“Do it, please...I’m going crazy…” he hissed, cock twitching hungrily.

“Shhhhh,” whispered Uno, stroking his cheek. “Your wish is my command.”

Donald watched him line up his entrance with his desperate erection. At last, he plunged in deep. Donald vocalized, thrusting his hips reflexively. It was warm and tight inside. It was what he stayed up late dreaming about. Him, and the best friend he ever had, joined as one.

Uno took to riding him like an animal, feeling his receptors blaze with the friction. “Donald...this is amazing!” he puffed.

His face was of pure bliss and Donald threw his head back, helping Uno take him with hungry thrusts into the cavity. He was so lovely, so caring, so  _ real, _ that Donald found himself unraveling into a sweaty mess.

Uno slowed, and Donald cried out, his penis burning white hot at the tip. “I wanna cum...I’m so close,” he begged.

“Shall I release with you?” Uno asked.

Donald smiled at him, humping to gain back the friction. “Please…”

Uno lowered himself and kissed Donald deeply. Breaking it, he purred, “Take me.”

They kissed again, and Donald started thrusting frantically into his boyfriend. Their kiss was broken again by their collective moaning, hot, heavy, and wanting. “I can’t hold it!” Donald cried, feeling like his cock would explode inside Uno. He craned his head to the side and let it all go. While sheets of liquid from Uno’s orgasm drowned his penis, he matched it with his own seed, shooting out with each throb. Donald yelled at each contraction, humping up to match their synchronous rhythm. Eventually, he was milked for all he was worth, and he collapsed onto the bed, panting, spent, and satisfied.

“You’re fantastic, Uno…” he sighed, out of breath.

Uno rolled off of him, his thighs slick from their mess. He gazed at his partner. “I am?”

“You always are,” Donald said, his face glowing.

Their beaks met again, slowly, as they basked in each other’s afterglow. It was truly the perfect ending to a perfect night.


End file.
